


To the Victor goes the Spoils

by Sweetsensation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Engagement, F/M, First Time, Male My Unit | Byleth, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: “Now, they say to the victor goes the spoils, well I won the war and your heart now time for my reward.” She whispered as seductively as she could.





	To the Victor goes the Spoils

It was over they had won, the battle to unit Fódlan was now complete. With Rhea dead, and Byleth no longer a living corpse vessel he was free to do something he had thought of for a long time. Give the ring away, only one person fit the description his father had told him. That was Edelgard, she was the reason he chose this path and made it his own. He would do anything for his former student and fiancé. Once again alone in the Goddess Tower, he confessed his feelings. He may have seemed composed but his heartbeat fast. To his joy, she took the ring with requited feelings. As they looked out on the glory they achieved with a new goal, defeating those who slither in the dark, they set out for a new life together.

Later that night Byleth heard a knock on his door, “who is it?” Curious about who it might be at the time at night. 

“It is Edelgard, may I please come in” her voice was nervous and shaky, similar to how it was before when they were in the tower.

“Of course El” he enjoyed calling her the nickname and knew how much she enjoyed hearing him say it.

The door pushed open as she slipped inside, she wasn’t in her normal outfit, she was cloaked in a red cloak that covered her body. Her face was red, “is there something you needed?”

“Yes, You!”

“What?” He was a little confused at first. Byleth wasn’t sure what she meant, he was standing in front of her. 

“I need you and only you, our confession earlier made me yearn for something I thought would never happen. I don’t want to be apart from you any longer my love.” She dropped the cloak revealing her body only having red laced undergarments. 

Byleth stepped closer to meet her, studying her beautiful body. From her fair skin to her toned body and ample breast, then to the scares that covered her from battle and the experiments as a child, to the ring on her left hand. “El are you sure about this?” Edelgard said nothing only pressing up against him and grabbing his head and lowering it so she could taste his lips. Byleth recuperated the kiss, tasting her sweet lips on his. Their tongues soon met as they explored each other, Edelgard broke away from her lover as they both caught their breath.

“Now, they say to the victor goes the spoils, well I won the war and your heart now time for my reward.” She whispered as seductively as she could. This was her first time but had asked Dorothea and Manuela about how to charm her lover. She began to help Byleth take off his armor, revealing his toned chest. 

Soon he had as much clothing as she did, taking the lead she drew him into another kiss, guiding him to the bed. She sat on top of him as the proud conqueror she was, as his eyes still gazed over all of her. “I had always feared this day,” she said gently cupping his face. “I feared that once they saw the scares and results of the torture they would run or take advantage of me for these cursed crests. But you are different, you see me and only, and I only see you and I can’t help myself but love you with all my heart” she planted a brief kiss on his lips, slowly pulling away so she could take all of it in.

“You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever known and not even those scares, crests, or any army can change my mind. You have overcome them and they stand for your triumph over everything. El you have my heart and nothing will ever change that” Byleth took her hand.

Edelgard couldn’t help but feel pride, his words said it all. She knew he was the one and only one she needed. Once when the war just started she told him; he was the only one that she could simply be herself with and that still stood firm. She kissed him as her hips began to slowly move by their self against his. Byleth could feel his cock stiffen as she rubbed against him, he could feel her womanhood become more aroused.

Their lips met each other with soft moans, as their bodies pressed together. “Your mine, my Love” Edelgard let out, feeling her heart race like never before.

“And you are mine, my sweet El” Byleth could feel his own heart race which was strange because it was still new but yet felt very right.

Edelgard stopped for a moment so that as she reached back taking off her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts. Byleth watched captivated by her display, every part of her was breathtaking. Next, she slowly kissed his neck as she got him, once-off her lover she took off the last of her clothes revealing her womanhood that already was dripping in arousal. Edelgard never felt this vulnerable in years, but unlike before she felt safe comfortable and proud. She saw his eyes lock with hers with understanding and love. This turned the vulnerability to pride, that she could give this to the person she loved above all else. The person who countless times put his life on the line for her and her dreams, the man who she wanted to be with forever.

During the display, Byleth was taken away by her beautiful body, her breast, glistening womanhood, her radiant violet eyes that captivated him with love. Edelgard made her way back to her lover, and slowly removed the rest of his clothes revealing his hard member. She stopped to think for a second to remember some of the advice Manuela had given to her earlier. She first placed a kiss on the firm cock, she could feel it twitch in excitement, slowly she kissed back up his body before stopping at his lips, so she was back at where they started on the bed. 

Edelgard got readjusted on him. As she could feel him rub against her bare entrance. “Are you ready?” Byleth asked all she could do was kiss him as she raised herself before she started to guide herself on his thick member. 

“Yes, my love.” She let out as she started to lower herself.

Edelgard let out moans and noises as it filled her, she first felt a little pain but it soon went away. Soon she felt whole, complete, and perfect. Slowly she took control of moving her hips. Byleth couldn’t help but gaze at her face as she pleasured him, he couldn’t help but stand in amazement at her. Soon he placed a hand on her breasts messaging them as she let out moan after moan. “Ah, this is better than I could dream of, and I’m so glad it was you.” Edelgard let out through the moaning and sounds of the two bodies becoming one.

“Yes, I’ve thought about it for so long now it’s happening” he replied.

Edelgard’s face turned bright red, as she heard those words, he had thought of her like this, these feelings that were theirs’ and theirs’ alone. Her moans got louder and she worked her hips, though Byleth was letting out grunts, as well as Edelgard, was in full control. The pleasure that his lover and fiancé was giving him was blissful. Byleth started using his own hips to match her, their bodies soon became one in sync with each other. Edelgard lowered herself so their mouths could meet, their tongues meshed in their mouths as their hands embraced each other. Byleth could feel Edelgard’s womanhood tighten around him as they kissed she let out a deep moan. “Ahhhh, right there, please my love, ahhh it feels so good.” The orgasm ripped through her body making her lose control. The emperor stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Once again their eyes meet, and a simple smile grew on their faces. It was strange for either of them to smile but together hidden from the world they could find peace. “I love you, with all of my being.” Edelgard let out still gasping for breath.

“I love you too, and I will always be by your side” Byleth let out. 

Soon Edelgard began to work her hips again determined to have her future husband feel the same pleasure she did. She began to work her hips faster, gyrating as he let out grunt after grunt. Byleth never knew he could feel this good. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat from the actions, they felt a new level of connection. 

Byleth was still deep inside her, the former teacher, however, had some tricks up his sleeve. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and moved her before he set her back against the bed, and began to take control and speed the pace up. He drilled into her with ecstasy, as moans came from both of them. “Yes, yes please right there my love, my teacher” Edelgard could feel everything inside of her sending shock wave after shock wave through her. Edelgard warped her legs around her partner locking in him inside her. He could feel her walls tighten around him with each thrust of passion. Byleth bent down to kiss her, the vibrations of the moans could be felt through their lips. 

“I think I’m going to cum, soon.”

“Please give me all of it my love, my Byleth, give me all of you as I have given you all of me”

Edelgard’s body twitched as it clamped on Byleth’s cock, the semen filled her body with warmth and pleasure. Her body began to twitch as their body released together. Byleth gently pulled out of Edelgard and rolled on to the bed next to her. They laid there in bed together, embraced “I’m ready for a lifetime with you, my dear El” Byleth said keeping her close.

“And I'm ready to always be by your side as you are mine, my love” She leaned over and kissed her partner.

Byleth brushed Edelgard’s now mess hair out of her face. He couldn’t help but get lost in her violet eyes. Eyes that had seen war filled battlefields, and death, yet were still full of light and grace. “You’ve stayed with me even though blood stains my path, and at times I think it’s too good to be true. I think, did we really win? Is this all real or am I in a dream?” Edelgard asked grasping Byleth’s hand.

“We did it together, and we will take down those who slither in the dark next! My feelings for you, they are all real, and I just want to be here for you El, I love you.” The last three words though she had said them to him still struck her as surreal. 

A small tear ran down her cheek, as they nuzzled together and drifted to sleep, never wanting to let the other go. Months would pass and they would be married, and Edelgard would lead the country into a new peace with Byleth by her side. In a few years, they would bring children into the world, bringing much joy to the couple. Though the war was tough and many lives lost, they knew that all they needed was each other.


End file.
